


the stars agree (you were meant for me)

by KeyDog (BannedBloodOranges)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, Getting Together, Kirhura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/KeyDog
Summary: You are the perfect box to keep my heart in.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Nyota Uhura, Spock & Nyota Uhura, Spock Prime & Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 5





	the stars agree (you were meant for me)

**Author's Note:**

> non profit fun only.

[Kirk/Uhura - The Stars Agree (You Were Meant For Me) (AOS)](https://vimeo.com/441029069) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
